gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Insurgent
Taillights Issue?? Hello everyone. I know this is a random question but exactly where is the taillights issue (misplaced taillights) on the armed variant of the Insurgent? Random pics in the gallery mention this, however, they don't seem to be misplaced to me. Is this false info? ( ) 17:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The pickup variant tail lights are not mirrored. Both are placed the same way. The covered variant has the tail lights mirrored like they should be. 17:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) It was fixed in an update. I know befcause i had the issue when I first got it. it's now fixed. (talk) | ( ) 20:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: The Insurgent's tailights issue is only present on the Pick-Up variant, and only on Next-Gen versions. It is not present on the Pick-Up Insurgent in the 360/PS3 version of the Game. (talk) | ( ) 16:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Split Like we did with the Kuruma, shouldn't we do a page split? They are both named differently, and both each have unqiue differences, like the fact one cannot be stored, and one seems faster and more stable than the other? (talk) | ( ) 20:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Durability Within the performance section it says, "...it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object. The bodywork around the front-mounted winch may deform slightly." It makes no sense to say it never deforms in one sentence, than say it does deform in the sentence directly after that. I did edit it to say that it never execessively deforms, but that was reverted. Im not butthurt about my edit being reverted, Im just saying we should make up our mind on what we want to say about it's durability. Hinklebomber22 (talk) 22:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : Good point, i was going to change this at one point. Maybe "The Insurgent's durability it excellent, being capable of coping with several explosions, which only cause minimal deformation." ??? (talk) | ( ) 10:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes I also noticed this and was going to question it too. It was really confusing for me and needs changing. ( ) 16:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::: Fixed (talk) | ( ) 16:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: Talking about high durability, I once drove the pick-up variant of the Insurgent and T-boned an FIB Rancher at full speed, destroying it and with me coming out literally without a scratch.Electronic Mars (talk) 11:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Insurgent price change Case Closed Is it verified that the unarmed variant of the Insurgent now costs more than the armed variant? I definitely did not pay $1,350,000 for my unarmed Insurgent (on the Xbox One, around two months ago as I post this message), and it seems very odd to me - even if there was a price revision - that the unarmed Insurgent would now cost more than the Insurgent Pick-Up (which is now stated on the article to cost only $1,000,000). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) This issue has been resolved, as it appears that there was an error in the price statements of the two Insurgent variants, which has since been corrected. The corrected prices are: *Insurgent: $675,000 *Insurgent Pick-Up: $1,000,000 Thank you, and I will be closing this case. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Possible Vehicle So this is my first post using this service due to the fact that I made an account just to highlight this. This YouTube video shows a vehicle that I thought looks much more like both insurgents than the supplied vehicles in the Wiki. That is all! BluFyre ExpertCandy2386 (talk) 12:38, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Um, that vehicle is listed on the article: :The quote is specific enough to suggest it can take influence from any of the Terradyne line of vehicles, which it does. :) Monk Talk 12:42, December 22, 2016 (UTC)